


Ante Up

by cave_leporem



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternative fill on motorskink, Gen, Suggestive Themes, short and cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cave_leporem/pseuds/cave_leporem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qatar, 2013: Jorge makes a bet. Dani doesn't agree to any of it. Lin gets very worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was an alternative fill I started, to the prompt 6 Dani/Jorge request. Sadly, I never revisited it after Qatar. It stands as a complete piece on its own, if a short one.
> 
> Title from the poker term 'ante up': to place your opening bet.
> 
> This is a fictional scene. No offence is meant to any of the people involved.
> 
> Enjoi.

It didn't seem like the first day of the first race of 2013, for the tense atmosphere in the Yamaha garage.  
  
“Alright, lads,” the race engineer finally said. “We’ve seen the Hondas come out all guns firing. What can we do to beat them?”  
  
Suggestions- some helpful, some decidedly _not_ \- came from the crowd of data analysts and mechanics. Jorge was curiously silent for the entire session.  
  
Lin Jarvis wasn’t actually worried at this point, it should be noted.

  
-*-

  
Jorge makes a pit stop before getting ready for qualifying. He leans into the Honda garage and sees Dani already dressed in his leathers. “A word?” He quietly asks.  
  
He and Dani aren’t exactly friends, but they’re friendly enough that although he rolls his eyes, the Honda rider follows him out of the garage into a more secluded corner.  
  
Then, after checking they’re definitely alone, Jorge grins, wide and dirty.  
  
Dani starts backing away _slowly._  
  
“So if you get pole today,” Jorge starts casually, leadingly, “I’ll blow you.”  
  
He leaves Dani gaping after him and walks off whistling.

  
-*-

  
Lin Jarvis is still not worried when Jorge strolls into the garage in a very good mood. He sets his rider up, and grins and smiles with the rest of them when Jorge comes out of it with a pole position.  
  
He does wonder, slightly, how Honda’s number one rider went so backwards overnight, but puts it out of his mind so he can focus on the race tomorrow.

  
-*-

  
Dani spots him, and tries to run in the other direction.  
  
Jorge is quicker, and catches him by the arm. He pulls the shorter rider closer and chuckles in his ear. “Too bad, Dani. Would have been the best night of your life.”  
  
He releases the Honda rider and strolls away once more. Dani is once again utterly confused, and slightly murderous because he’s been beaten by not one Yamaha, not two factory Yamahas, but Jorge and a satellite bike.  
  
His head could not be in a worse place for the first race of the season.

  
-*-

  
When Pedrosa does disastrously in the race as well, letting Jorge take the win by a huge margin, Lin Jarvis is not smiling. The rest of Jorge’s team is yelling and cheering, but Lin Jarvis is looking between Jorge’s beaming grin and Dani’s scowl and adding up the dots.  
  
He pulls his rider aside after the podium.  
  
“Tell me you didn’t sabotage Pedrosa’s bike.”  
  
Jorge smirks. “I didn’t touch Pedrosa’s bike.”  
  
Lin sighs. “Now tell me you aren’t lying.”  
  
“Would I?”  
  
“In a heartbeat,” Lin replies, ignoring Jorge’s wounded look and hoping like hell there is no evidence traceable to him.  
  
“We had a chat,” Jorge adds off-handedly after a few moments of silence.  
  
Lin frowns. “A chat?”  
  
Jorge shrugs. “More of a wager, really.” At Lin’s mounting horror, he reassures the man some more. “He won’t say anything about it. He lost.”  
  
Lin has very little to say to that. “Not really the point, Jorge,” he gets out after a good few seconds of imagining his hands around Jorge’s neck.  
  
Now the Majorcan is pouting. “I’m allowed to talk to him. We’re friends now, remember?”  
  
Lin is not sure he would describe Jorge and Pedrosa as friends. Nobody in their right might would describe Jorge and Pedrosa as friends.  
  
 _Case and point_ , he thought gloomily, staring at his current world champion.  
  
“Anything else?” Jorge asks cheerily. “No? Great, bye!” He strolls off.  
  
Lin buries his head in his hands and hopes this is not typical of the rest of the season.


End file.
